Bonnet
:Were you looking for her counterpart Bon-Bon? is one of the five animatronics introduced in Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location Custom Night. She is a recolored pink variant of Bon-Bon. Appearance Bonnet is an recolor of Bon-Bon with pink as its main color and green eyes. Bonnet and Bon-Bon have similar looks of "Toy Bonnie" and "Adventure Bonnie". Bonnet has red cheeks and a red bowtie. Bonnet also seems to have a button on her chest, right underneath her bowtie. Behavior When Bonnet is encountered from inside the office, she walks to the left of the screen and starts to giggle, the player must click on her nose in order to prevent her from jumpscaring the player. Otherwise if the nose wasn't clicked for too long and reaches at the end of the left side, she will jumpscare the player nearly the same way as Bon-Bon will. For an unknown reason at the end of a Night with her in it, she will say "Take me with you", making you think she wants to leave Circus Baby's. Dialogue *''Take me with you!'' (Bonnet says this once you complete a Custom Night preset with her in it.) Giggles The giggles produced by Bonnet, these are shared with Minireena 2. Gallery Bonnet just walkin' through.gif|Bonnet walking. Bonnet_ded.gif|Bonnet lowering herself to jumpscare the player, this also happens when you get rid of her. BonnetImage.png|Bonnet's Custom Night Image Bonnet Jumpscare.gif|Bonnet's jumpscare 2369.png|The last frame of Bonnet's jumpscare bonnet.PNG|The last frame of Bonnet lowering herself BonnetInoffice.PNG|Bonnet in the office. Bonnet and Minireena in the Office.jpeg|Bonnet in the office with Minireena 2. Trivia *Bonnet's name is actually the name of a hat that ties under the wearer's chin. Some people pronounce it with the "E" standing out more. *Bonnet is one of the animatronics in the game not to appear outside of the Custom Night, the other being Electrobab. *Bonnet is very similar to Phantom Freddy from the Five Nights at Freddy's 3. Both first appear walking from the right side, ducks down before popping out while jumpscaring the player. * Bonnet resembles the Energizer Bunny. *As being a recolored version of Bon-Bon, Bonnet's jumpscare animation is obviously identical to Bon-Bon's while in the Parts/Service room. *Bonnet is possibly the female counterpart of Bon-Bon. *Bonnet is one of the only animatronics with a walking animation, the other being Ballora. **This is strange judging by the fact that Bonnet is also one of the other animatronics without legs, the other being Bon-Bon. *Bonnet is one of Bonnie's several counterparts to be in different color instead of blue. Others being RWQFSFASXC, Springtrap/Spring-Bonnie, Jack-O-Bonnie and Plushtrap. *Bonnet's endoskeleton can be seen underneath her exposed bottom. * Bonnet stands at about 2 ft tall. **This makes Bonnet tied with Bon-Bon for smallest animatronics in Sister Location. * It's unknown how Bonnet walks around in the office, due to having no legs. ** This is also similar to Bon-Bon on Night 3, it is unknown how Bon-Bon crawls around Funtime Freddy's body with no legs. * Bonnet giggles throughout the night. * It is unknown if Bonnet has a puppeteer like Bon-Bon. *Bonnet's voice actor is unknown, since Becky Shrimpton confirmed she did not voice her. **It is also possible that Bonnet didn't have a voice at all and the line "take me with you" was from a different animatronic. Errors * When Bonnet is ducking down her left hand clips into her upper jaw. * In the last frame of Bonnet lowering herself, her right hand clips through her eye. Category:Custom Night-exclusive Category:Female Category:Animal Animatronics Category:Sister Location Category:Non-Canon Category:Dolls, Attack! Category:Girl's Night Category:Weirdos Category:Five Nights At Freddy's Category:FNaF Category:Out of Order Category:Freddy and Co. Category:Top Shelf Category:Cupcake Challenge Category:Golden Freddy